BFF?
by dareya's lover aka charvi
Summary: set after the beautiful moment between abhijeet and shreya...and shreya's telling abhijeet that Tarika's not talking to her..will shreya be able to talk to tarika..what if while settling this out..abhirika will come more closer..will daya be able to forgive shreya..will shreya be able to convince daya..? to read the whole story peep in ..*chapter 2 updated after 1 long year.*
1. Chapter 1

Guyzz here I am with my new...fanfic..plz give it a read and review..

Set after the beautiful moment between Abhijeet and Shreya...and shreya's telling abhijeet that Tarika is not talking to her..  
so...here you go...

AFter finishing the case...everyone got home...

shreya's Place

Shreya's T.V was on, the remote was in her hand..but her mind was somewhere else...remembering the conversation that took  
place between her and Abhijeet ...she smiled... but her smile didn't last long and slowly turned into a sigh..  
what was the reason she smiled? Yes that all the misunderstandings, frustration and angrines was let out ..the forgiveness by her side..and  
abhijeet's side..was beautiful...EVERYHING was fine now between them...BUT...she was not trully happy..

HAD she lost her BFF? yes BFF a word that means BEST FRIENDS FOREVER...and indicates best friendship, trust love and care...and that was said by her and  
Tarika almsot A year ago...

"NOW I have someone with whom I can share my sorrows..."  
" hum to BFF hai naa?"  
" I love you shreya" " paagal hai kya Tarika tu"  
" please meri jaan sirf ek baar aur..phir mei tera LIP- GLOSS kabi use nai karungi"

HAD she lost her BFF? that question once again twirlled in her mind..Tarika I THINK I have lost you...a tear slipped down shreya's cheek...No..this just can't happen.,..  
she can't have lost her...wiping of her tears and switching of the T.V...she picked her phone and dialed a number...  
A cute face with curly hair was shown on the screen...A number of questions Ran through shreya's mind...

Should I call her or not?. but she immediately got an answer..and that was from her heart not from her brain..  
Why not? she is your best friend...

Dialing the number and getting the phone's screen close to her ears..her mind thought a several number of things...  
BUT the phone was cut...what? how can Tarika cut my phone? no no there's some connection problem...  
Looking at the screen ..she dialed one again ..with the loudspeeker On..she looked at the screen intensively...and hearing sharply...  
The phone was cut..once again...

And the screen clearly showed that it was CUT purposely...calling so many times she got the same result...

And after 2-4 minutes she recieved a message..excitedly opening the message her smiled changed into...a cry..

'Shreya please don't call me"

What she had never expected was in front of her eyes,,,and that could never be changed...

A/N guyzz how was it? plzz tell and don't forget to leave a review...Do you wan't me to continue it? plzz tell me by the reviews,,,...Bye till then..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok now I know that I am updating after 1 year..so sorry..but I am fascinated after receiving the reviews..I mean 39 reviews on such a small chapter..thank you guyzz..now lets continue with the chapter..**

**ps: my writing has also improved now..and yes i will be giving small updates..but also in short periods of time..because i need to complete two stories..1st Anonymous Gifts and 2nd My 8th wonder..**

**Chapter 2**

_The next day shreya woke up with swollen eyes..she did not have courage to face tarika..yes she was feeling really very guilty for doing that to her senior..arresting him..that too in front of the person he loved..she remembered the past incidents.._

**Flashback**

**In a coffee shop**

_Abhijeet: sorry tarika...aane mein thhodi der hogayi..kisi tarah bachte bachaate yahaan pe aaya hoon.._

_tarika: sach batao abhijeet..kya kiya hai tumne..._

_they were talking when suddenly dcp chitrole arrived there with shreya...after insulting abhijeet for a long time...he ordered shreya to take abhijeet with her..shreya brought the handcuffs and tied them on abhijeet's hands..when tarika...shouted at her.._

_"shreya tum..tum aisa karogi meine socha hee nahi thha...i didn't expect this from you...tum.."_

**_Flashback over_**

_She couldn't remember further..her head was spinning badly and it was aching..the image of her room was becoming blurr.."aah!.." she shouted..she quickly dialed poorvi's number.._

_"h-hello porvi.." she managed to speak.._

_"haan shreya..bol kya hua..teri awaaaz kuch pareshaan si lag rahi hai...? bol naa..?" she said.._

_"yrr mere sar mein..b-bohot dard ho raha hai..aah!..mein..mein aaj bureau nahi aa paaoongi.." she replied.._

_"k-kya...kcuch..serious to nahi hai naa.. she asked..._

_"n-nahi..tu bas acp sir se keh diyo..ok!..thanks.." she said.._

_shreya was unable to talk further...the call was cut...she sat on the bed with a thump..she laid on the bed holding her head still aching...aah! she exclaimed..the whole time she was thinking about tarika..her dazzling smile which she gave every time they would meet..how she was always ready to help him..tarika had a great impact on shreya's life and her heart and brain she couldn't even imagine a life without tarika..her head spinned bad for the last time and the world before her became totally black..she fainted.._

**_here in the bureau_**

_Everyone was busy in some file or some case discussion..poorvi also entered the bureau...she greeted everyone.._

_"good morning abhijeet sir..good morning daya sir.." she said flashing a smile to them...they replied in the same manner.._

_"v-vaise poorvi aaj shreya nahi aayi hai kya.." daya asked..as soon as daya asked this tarika entered the bureau with a forensic file in her hand..but nobody noticed her as she was standing behind the door..hearing shreya's name she stopped midway.._

_"are wah! aaj shreya nahi aayi to dekho kaise bechain ho raha hai.." said abhijeet..everyone present shared a hearty laugh.._

_"are nahi..vo bas.." said daya blushing.._

_"vaise kyun nahi aayi.." he continued looking at poorvi.._

_"sir phone kiya thha usne..keh rahi thhi ki sar mein bohot zyada dard ho raha hai..to aa nahi paayegi..sachmein sir aisa lag raha thha bohot zyada dard hai..keh rahi thi ki vo aa nahi paayegi..phir achanak se call bhi disconnect kar diya.." narrated poorvi.._

_"are wah..pehli baar dekha hai..kisi aur ka dil dhukaane se kisi dooosre ki tabiyat kharaab hoti hai.." started tarika in a taunting tone coming from behind..everyone looked at her..while daya shot a confused glance at her.."kya matlab..?" said daya..tarika smirked at his confusion..._

_"daya tum wakai..bohot bhole ho..tumhein to pata hee nahi..hai ki tumhaari shreya ne kiya kya hai..." said tarika .._

_"tarika please!.." interupted abhijeet.._

_"nahi abhi..aaj mujhe bolne do.." said tarika.._

_"daya tumhaari shreya ne tumhaare iss jigri dost ko giraftaar karwaaya thha.." exclaimed tarika.._

_"kya?!" said daya totally surprised his mouth fell open and his jaw dropped..he started breathing heavily..he clenched his fists tightly..._

_"aur vo bhi..DCP Chitrole ke kehne par..' said tarika.._

_"dekh daya tu shaanti rakh.." said abhijeet.."ya tarika hai naa..baat ko.." but tarika cut him.._

_"mein bilkul sahi baat bata rahi hoon..maanna hai to maanno nahi maanna to mat manno...vaise yahhan pe present sab log is baat ke gavaah hain..mein keh rahi hoo daya,,tum aik aisi ladki ke saath apni zindagi bitaana chaahoge jisne tumhaare barso ke dost par tumpe goli chalaane ka itna bada ilzaam lagaya.." she said gritting her teeth at the last sentence..she slammed the file on abhi's desk and moved out.._

_"abhijeet! ye sach hai tune mujhe bataaya kyun nahi..abhi phone karta hoon use mein.." said daya angrily.._

_"nahi daya..abhi nahi.. abhi uski tabiyat kharaab hai..mein jab boloonga tab hee phone karna too.." said abhijeet trying to calm down his buddy.._

_"tabiyat bilkul theek hai uski..mujhse bachne ke liye bahaane bana rahi hai hai vo..." said daya _

_"daya jab mein boloon tab hee tu usse phone karna..please..." said abhijeet.._

_"meine usko kitna trust kiya thha abhijeet aur usne aise kyun kiya..i loved her then also why? kyun kiya usne tumpe shak.." he asked abhi.._

_"lekin mujhe isse koi problem nahi hai.." said abhijeet.._

_"tumhein problem ho ya naa ho..mein usse nhai chhodunga..let me call her.." he said angrily.._

_"daya tujhe meri kasam..jab mein bollun tab hee phone karna please..." said abhijeet.._

_daya didn't say a word he stormed out of the bureau thumping his feet wildly.._

* * *

"kyun kiya tarika tumne aisa?" asked abhijeet holding her wrist from the back side...they were in the records room...it was totally dark there..they hadn't switched on the lights..but a dim light was present so they could see their faces clearly..

"mera haath chhodo abhi.." said tarika trying to jerk her hand from abhijeet's grip..

"pehle bataao tarika..kyun...?" asked abhijeet..tarika turned her head to face him..

"meine jo kiya sahi kiya hai..ek naa ek din to daya ko ye baat pata chalni hee thhi..to meine aaj bata di.." answered tarika..

"tarika! how can you?..tumhein pata hai naa ki shreya aur daya ek doosre se kitna pyaar karte hain..aur ye baat janne ke baad daya shreya se nafrat karega.." said abhi..

"mujhe pata hai abhi..ki mein kya kar rahi hoon aur ye baat bhi achhe se pata hee ki vo dono ek doosre ko chahhte hain..par pyaar ke rishte mein kabhi bhi jhoot nahi hona chaahiye..aur agar ye jhooth kisi aur ke mooh se sunna pade to aur dard hota hai..abhijeet (she held abhijeet's shoulders) tum baat ko samajh nahi rahe ho..tumhein andaaza bhi hai ki shreya ne tumpe kitna bada ilzaam lagaaya hai..?" asked tarika looking straight into his eyes..

abhijeet turned his face to the other side..

"haan tarika mujhe pata hai...jab shreya ne mujhe giraftaar kiya thha tab mujhe bhi bura laga thha..par.." tarika cut him midway..

"par war kuch nahi hai abhijeet..ye koi chhoti si baat nahi hai jo tum aise hee bhool jaaoge.." said tarika..

"tarika please ab hum dono ne ek doosre ko sorry bol diya hai..meine bhi to usko kitna kuch sunaaya thha..poori team ke saamne uski bezzatti ki thhi..hum dono equal sorry bhi keh chuke hain..ab tum shreya se baat naa karke please is baat ka batangad mat banao!.." shouted abhijeet at the top of his voice..he was really angry now..but calmed down..he noticed some tears were forming in tarika's eyes and her breathing also became uneven..suddenly tearsstarted sliding down he cheeks..wetting her whole face...

"to tumhe lagta hai ki mein baat ka batangad bana rahi hoo.." she said slowly..her throat was moist and her voice choked..

"tarika please.." started abhijeet..

"lekin tumhe pata hai ki meine ye sab kyun kiya senior inspector abhijeet!" her voice was suddenly angry..she shouted gain pointing her finger to his chest.."kyunki mein tumse pyaar karti hoon..tumhein kisi baat ka thhoda sa bhi bura lage to..i can't bloody bear it!.." shouted tarika..

"tum mujhse pyaar karti ho naa tarika.." asked abhi..

"apne aap se bhi zyaada.." said taika still looking deep inside his brown eyes..

abhijeet averted his gaze from tarika's gazy eyes and started talking..

"to socho tarika agar mein kabhi gaayaab ho gaya aur saare saboot daya ke khilaaaf ho aur vo khatarnaak DCP Chitrole tumhein aake kahe ki jaao aur jaake daya ko girafftaar kar..vahi hai jisne tumhaare pyaar par goli chalaai hai..to batao tum kya karogi haan..kya us wakt jab mein tumhaare saath nahi rahunga tab tumhein kuch samajh mein aayega ki kya karna hai kya nahi..kya us crucial time mein tum shreya ke baare mein sochogi ki usko kaise lagega..? nahi naa.." said abhijeet..

tarika silently nodded in no..her eyes filled with guilt of not talking to shreya...

"agar tum kho gaye tab to mein kisi ko bhi girafftaar kar loongi abhi.." said tarika..

"bas..to yahi sab chal raha thha shreya ke dimaag mein.." said abhijeet..

"lekin abhijeet hum sab ko bhi to daya ki fikr thee naa..?" asked tarika..

"haan thee to par friends ki chinta aur life partner ki chinta mein bohot difference hota hai tarika..aur ye baat tumhein samjhni padegi.." said abhijeet..

"aur tarika kab tak hum puraani baaton o lekar kudte rahenge..usne mere saath yeh kiya meine uske saath voh kiya..kyun naa ye sab bhulaakar ek nayi suruaat karein?..bolo..?..aur ab to humnein k doosre se maafi bhi maang lee hai..tab..? "

tarika smilingly nodded..

"to ab tum uske ghar jaao aur usse baat kar..khush hojayegi voh..pata hai kitni bechain hai tumhein waapas paane ke liye..?"..

"haan kal raat usne mujhe kamsekam bees (20) sorry messaged do (2) mein to usnein poora explaintion deke sorry bola hai.."

both abhi and tarika smirked...abhi wiped tarika's tears off..tumhaare iss phool se chehre par aasoon achhe nahi lagte..!..

tarika passed a sweet smile..

"bye!.." she said and was off to shreya's house...

* * *

**A/N chap khatam..chalo abhi aur bhi kayee chaps aane baaki hai so wait and watch! and pleaseeeeee! review!...follow me/story..favourite me/story and keep reading my stories..**

**dareya's lover aka charvi :)**


End file.
